Saving Lieutenant Courtenay
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Lt. Edward Courtenay, the depressed soldier who appeared in the Downton hospital is struggling to adjust and accept his new life, of being blinded by gas in the trenches. I was the nurse who found Lt. Courtenay when failed in trying to commit suicide. Now it is my mission to to make him see that he has a life worth living and adapting to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey

* * *

_Spring 1917_

The officers at Downton Cottage Hospital were enjoying their dinner. Weaving way my through the beds, I focused on the bed on the other side of the room, tucked away in the corner of the recovery ward.

"Lieutenant Courtenay?" I approached him nervously. He was nice but I hadn't had much conversation with him before Sergeant Barrow's request. "It's Nurse Linton," I said.

"Do you need something?" Lieutenant Courtenay asked.

"Today's the day you get those bandages off I hope you don't mind that I volunteered," I said.

Edward adjusted himself on the bed at the sound of my voice

"Okay," Edward said.

I sit on the side of his bed and I slowly take off his bandages and start to talk to him.

"So what did you do before the war?" I asked.

"I was up at Oxford. But I only ever planned to farm. Farm and shoot...and hunt and fish, and everything I'll never do again," Edward said bitterly.

"You don't know that sir. We've had cases of gas blindness wearing off," I said.

"Rare cases. And much sooner than this. It doesn't help me to be lied to, you know. I'm finished. And I rather face than dodge it," Lieutenant Courtenay said.

"I'd better go." I said before getting up and leaving.

I walked into the hallway and spotted Sybil going about her rounds.

"So how was Lt. Courtenay?" Sybil asked.

"He's a depressed man. There is nothing I can say to make him feel better. I even told him that there's a chance for him to see again but he didn't believe me," I replied.

"Go back to him in a couple of hours and see if his mood changes," Sybil directed.

I left Lieutenant Courtenay in the care of Thomas Barrow for a couple of hours before coming back. I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"You have a letter let me read it to you," I said kindly.

"Yes, if you would be so kind," he replied.

"It's from your father. Dear Edward, please overcome your stubbornness and allow us to visit. There are decisions we should be facing as a family, not least about your future. Things cannot be as they were and whatever you might think Jack has your best interests at heart," I read.

"Stop!" Lt. Courtenay said. The emotional pain was evident in his voice.

"Who's Jack?" I asked.

"My younger brother. He means to replace me," Lt. Courtenay laughed derisively. "It's what he's always wanted,"

"That must be so hard for you..." I said trailing off.

"I'm sorry. I mustn't bore you," Lt. Courtenay said sadly.

"I don't agree," I said.

"The hospital's full of men worse off than I am. You should see to them. There's nothing you can change here. There's nothing I can change, either,"

Shifting forward, I wrapped my fingers around one of Edward's hands.

"I don't take kindly to people telling me there's something I can't do," I said, serious and playful all in one sentence.

"I stomach it, but I won't with you. I'll drag you out of bed every break I get if I have to. You aren't defeated. You're alive and breathing and that's- that's more than most of these men are ever going to get," I said.

I squeezed Edward's hand, as if that would make him understand my feelings.

"Don't give up. _Please_," I pleaded.

"No matter what happens, I won't be half the man I used to be," Edward said, his voice low and his hand unmoving beneath mine.

"That's the truth of it. Even if I learn how to use a walking stick, I won't be able to do anything I enjoyed doing without assistance. I'm twenty-two, I shouldn't have to be watched over like a hawk. It's—_nothing_ will be the same. How am I expected to inherit if I'm blind? And if I don't have that, I'll have… what? An allowance?" Edward said bitterly.

"Edward Courtenay," I said, scowling a little bit.

"You know why you're helpless? Because you won't bother. I know these things happen in time, but you have to try. You won't be helpless, not if you let us continue the training. You could learn how to shave and bathe yourself, to read again… You can manage. Not entirely on your own, but enough to get by. You just have to want it. I see behind those sad eyes, a man who once had great pride in himself. You're there still. Just learn to reach inside yourself. Sometimes, we have to do things on our own. We may not want to do things, we may feel vulnerable and used, but we have to carry on. We can't let ourselves become the victim, and yet here you are. I know you can do it, so start believing in yourself," I said.

Edward cheeks redden in shame at what I was saying.

"I wish I had as much confidence in my abilities as you seem to have in me," He said quietly as he slowly let go of my hand.

"I'll be right back I have to get your pills," I said.

I stood from Edward's bed and walked to where the pills were. I grab the bottle of pills and pour two in a small medicine cup.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Sybil asked.

"Yes. What's wrong?" I asked.

"We need to leave now so we can freshen up," Sybil answered.

"Okay, I'll be at the car in a minute," I said.

Sybil left to go to the car and I walk back into the hospital and spot Corporal Barrow and walk over to him.

"Can you give Lieutenant Courtenay his pills? Tell him I've had to go," I said.

"Course I can. I'd be glad to," Thomas replied.

I give Thomas the pills and walk off. While I was leaving I stopped at door and listened to Thomas' and Edward's conversation.

"She had to-" Thomas started.

"I heard. Do you know her well?" Edward asked.

"Who?" Thomas asked.

"You know who," Edward implied.

"No not really. Lady Clarissa and her family visit Downton Abbey every once in awhile," Thomas answered.

"Lady Clarissa? She's very grand, then?" Edward asked.

"No. Not in herself," Thomas said.

"Is she as pretty as she sounds?" Edward asked again.

I blushed a little.

"I suppose so. Quite pretty, yes," Thomas said.

"Don't worry. I know that's all over for me now," Edward said bitterly.

* * *

AN:What do you think? Should I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- To Darkness All

A/N: Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites!

* * *

Clarissa POV

I helped Edward into a greatcoat and his shoes. I grasped his elbow lightly and maneuvered us out of the hospital and into the chilly air. We moved at a steady pace along the gravel pathway. I hated to bring up the topic but I knew it was necessary.

"How are you adapting?" I asked.

"Well I think," Edward replied.

It was at least partially true, he was getting much better at walking around on his own.

"I went exploring yesterday as a matter of fact. I managed to wander into Dr. Clarkson's office, in the process I'm afraid. I gave him my apologies," he said. A smile played with the corners of his lips briefly. To prove his point he politely freed his elbow from my grasp and gingerly proceeded on his own.

I watched Edward's progress with a little something like awe. He moved very well given the nature of his injury, rather like a man in the dark. I wondered if it was the crunch of the gravel under Edward's feet that helped to keep him on course. Nevertheless I hurried after him keeping a little bit behind and to his right in case Edward should stumble or veer in the wrong direction.

"You're doing so very well!" I exclaimed and meant it. "And please don't apologize. I think it's brilliant you're able to navigate so easily. By yourself too. Only..." I grinned, the grin fading a little as I remembered it was lost on him. "I'm obligated to warn you not to wander off on your own…_too _far. Better you hear it from me than Doctor Clarkson and he would never forgive either of us if you had trouble! Nor would Corporal Barrow I think."

"Well, it is thanks to you, Nurse Crawley, and Corporal Barrow that I have been doing better," he replied.

"It is also your doing," I insisted. I smiled as I always did when receiving praise for my ministrations. I didn't think myself Florence Nightingale but it was always nice to know one was making a difference. "My mother used to say, and I believe Dr. Clarkson does not deny, that pleasing and confident thoughts are in a way helpful to physical recovery,"

I grasped on Edward's arm tightened instinctively as he stumbled. I relaxed as his walk resumed normally. I was pleased Edward was adapting well, of course but the dexterity with which he was already beginning to move made me think of the men who would not find it so easy to return to normal as much as possible. I shuddered as though someone had walked over my grave.

"Nurse Crawley, Sergeant Barrow," I called.

I walked over to them while still grasping Edward's arm. Once I got there I see chairs and other things spread out across the grass.

"What is all this?" I asked curiously.

"It's to help Lt. Courtenay get used to his cane," Sybil said.

"Let's try it out," I said while helping Edward towards the objects.

"That's it. That's right, sir. If you move the stick fast enough, you don't have to slacken your pace," Thomas said.

"And check the width of the space as well as any possible obstruction," Sybil added.

Edward started the course and was doing wonderfully when Dr. Clarkson comes over to us.

"Lt. Courtenay. Well done. You're making good progress," Dr. Clarkson said.

"Thanks to my saviors, Sir," Edward said smiling.

"So you'll be pleased to hear that we're all agreed that it's time for you to continue your treatment elsewhere," Dr. Clarkson replied.

"What?" Edward inquired in surprise.

"At Farley Hall. You're not ill anymore. All you need is time to adjust to your condition, and the staff at Farley Hall can help with that," Dr. Clarkson said.

"But sir, these three are helping me here." Edward replied.

"Oh, Nurse Crawley, Nurse Linton, and Corporal Barrow are not trained in specialist care…" Dr. Clarkson started.

"Please don't send me away. Not yet." Edward said pleadingly.

"Sir, surely we…" Thomas started before Dr. Clarkson gave him a look.

"Lieutenant, you must know that every one of beds is needed for the injured and dying from Arras. Hmmm?" Dr. Clarkson stated before patting Edward's arm.

"Corporal, I'll see you in my office."

"Come on Edward we better start packing your things," I said.

I softly grasp his arm and lead him back to his bed. I help Edward sit on his bed and I start packing his things. I heard Edward start to cry softly. I stop packing his things and sat on his bed to comfort him.

"Don't cry Edward I'm sure you'll be fine at the convalescent home," I said reassuringly.

"It's not that," Edward said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Nurse Crawley, Sergeant Barrow, and you helped me a lot and mean so such to me. And you won't be at the convalescent home with me." Edward said gently.

"That's so sweet Edward. Thank you," I replied just as quietly.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll go and get your dinner," I said while getting off his bed.

When I was about to leave the room I turned around and saw Edward touching the cheek I kissed him on and he was smiling. After I got Edward's dinner tray I walked into the room where the patients were and sat beside Edward.

"I know you're going to hate this but I still have to feed you," I said. "You can probably do it yourself."

"I feel like a burden," Edward said.

"You're not a burden. Just be happy you're alive," I replied.

I feed Edward until his plate is clean. A servant comes in and picks up the dirty dishes.

"Stay with me I can't go to sleep knowing I have to leave tomorrow," Edward said.

"I will stay with you but let me talk to Dr. Clarkson first," I said.

I leave Edward's bed and head towards office. I walk in the office and see Mrs. Crawley and Dr. Clarkson talking. Mrs. Crawley spotted me first.

"Is there something wrong Nurse Linton?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"Yes there is. It's about moving Lieutenant Courtenay to the convalescence home," I started.

"Didn't we already talk about this? Lt. Courtenay is only convalescing we need more beds," Dr. Clarkson said.

"Yes I understand that but Lt. Courtenay is a very depressed man. He might try to hurt himself. Or even worse kill himself!" I said.

"I just had this conversation with Nurse Crawley and Sergeant Barrow. I will not leave wounded soldiers freezing or sweating under canvas because one junior officer is depressed!" Dr. Clarkson said raising his voice.

"Never mind" I replied before leaving the office. I stayed with Edward until the late hours of the night. When I look at a clock it reads 12:03 am.

"I'm so sorry Clarissa," Edward said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked sleepily.

"You'll figure it out tomorrow," Edward said. The pain in his voice was evident.

I woke up after a bit. I must've fallen asleep with my head on Edward's bed. _"Why do I feel some warm sticky liquid on my forehead?" _I thought. I lifted my head from Edward's bed and realized he had slit his wrists. I started to panic before I can stop myself. I started screaming for help. I immediately heard footsteps coming into the room.

I checked Edward's pulse and there was one, but it was slow and faint. I quickly got some bandages and tried to stop the bleeding. The footsteps I heard belonged to Dr. Clarkson, Sybil, Thomas, and Mrs. Crawley.

"What happened?" Dr. Clarkson asked while walking over to Edward.

"I don't know Lt. Courtenay asked me to stay with him because he couldn't go to sleep and then he said, "I'm so sorry Clarissa," but I didn't know what he meant," I said teary eyed.

"Sybil go calm down Clarissa. Thomas come help us with Lt. Courtenay," Mrs. Crawley said.

Sybil takes me out of the room and leads me into a room. Sybil goes into the bathroom and wets a towel with water. She wipes the blood off my forehead while whispering soothing words to me.

"I never seen you so scared in my life. Even during nurse training you were never scared," Sybil said.

"I panicked," I sighed.

"I don't think that's the reason," Sybil said.

"It just reminds me how my fiance committed suicide when he learned that we couldn't be together. That feeling of helplessness," I said looking down at the ground.

When I looked up Sybil's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Clarissa. I'm so sorry. How did it happen?" Sybil asked."

"It's a long story but I'll shorten it. My sister's fiance name was Jasper they were suppose to marry but he didn't really love her. Over time we discovered how we felt about each other and wanted to marry. His parents consented and changed the arrangements they had made with our parents so we could marry. My sister was furious. She went to a newspaper company and released the family secret that I was adopted. It was the best scandal that London could have. Nobody could stop gossiping about it. Jasper didn't care but his parents did so once again he was set to marry, my sister Leonora. The next morning I went to his room and found him hanging from the chandelier. He was dead," I said. The tears were running down my cheeks unchecked.

"You're a distant relative. How come I never heard this?" Sybil asked.

"Lord Grantham probably didn't want you to know about it," I replied.

Mrs. Crawley entered the room where we were talking.

"He is stable now but he needs a lot of rest. Sybil you need to ask your mother to make Downton Abbey a convalescent home so we can prevent a situation like this again. You two go get some sleep,"

* * *

The next day I woke up and I put on a clean nursing uniform and pinned my hair up before I left for work. The first person I needed to see is Edward I have to ask him why he tried to commit suicide. I walked into the room with the patients and went straight to Edward. I sat on the side of his bed.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward said.

"You do know. Do you know how much scared me yesterday?" I scolded.

"When Dr. Clarkson told me he was sending to convalescent home I thought suicide would be better than leaving Downton Cottage Hospital. But I'm glad you saved me." Edward said.

"That doesn't matter Edward. What If I couldn't save you? Did you ever think about that?" I asked.

"Will you forgive me for what I did yesterday?" Edward asked.

"It will take me more than a few hours or days to forgive you. What you did reminds me of what someone I loved did but I couldn't save him," I said before getting up to leave.

"Clarissa, I swear I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. I wasn't thinking straight," Edward said softly.

* * *

Dinner at Downton Abbey

"I gather your footman, Thomas, has returned to the village?" Old Lady Grantham asked.

"Crikey, where did you see him?" Lord Grantham asked.

"At the hospital, seems he's working there," Old Lady Grantham replied.

"I wonder how he wangled that," Lord Grantham said.

I look up from my plate to see Carson motioning to Mr. Lang get behind him. I return to my thoughts about Edward's suicide. I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty as I barely touched the dinner for the night, knowing I wouldn't be able to swallow any of it. With the images of Edward in my mind, I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't eat again for weeks. A clatter dishes roused me from my thoughts again only to see Edith standing up with sauce spilled on her dress. I put my hand over my mouth to hide my smile.

"I do apologize, m'lady! Mr. Lang get a cloth-" Carson started.

All of a sudden he started groaning.

"Carson?" Mrs. Crawley said getting up from her chair to help him.

"Carson what's the matter?" Lady Grantham asked.

Everybody got up from their chairs.

"Edith, go with Branson and fetch Major Clarkson. I'll telephone and explain what's happened," Mrs. Crawley ordered.

"And what about my dress?" Edith asked.

"Edith we'll get you a coat! Come!" Lady Grantham snapped.

"Sybil and Clarissa will know what to do until the doctor comes," Mary explained.

"Lady Sybil, Lady Clarissa, and I will take him upstairs. If Mrs. Hughes will show us the way please," Matthew said.

"I can help," Mary volunteered.

"No, let me I know what I'm doing," Sybil replied.

"I'm sure that's not necessary m'lady," Carson said.

"It's not m'lady now, Carson. It's Nurse Crawley," Sybil corrected.

Matthew, Sybil, and I led Carson upstairs and I guess dinner continued on without us.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you SashaElizabeth for the reviews

* * *

Later that same night Sybil and I discussed with Lady Grantham the possibility of Downton Abbey becoming a convalescent home. The Dowager overheard us and reacted with shock. She was appalled at the idea.

"I think it's a ridiculous idea!" The Dowager said.

"Why?" Sybil asked.

"Because this is a house not a hospital," The Dowager answered.

"But Granny a convalescent home is where people rest and recuperate," Mary explained.

"But if there are relapses, what then? Amputation in the dining room? Resuscitation in the pantry?" The Dowager said,

"Oh, it would certainly be the most tremendous disturbance if you knew how chaotic things are as it is," Lady Grantham said.

"But when there's so much good can be down," Mrs. Crawley said.

The Dowager slams her cane on the floor.

"I forbid it! To have strange men prodding and prying around the house, to say nothing of pocketing the spoons! It's out of the question!" The Dowager said.

The expression on Lady Grantham's face turned to one of anger.

"I hesitate to remind you, but this is my house now, Robert's and mine, and we will make the decision," she stated angrily.

"I see, so now I'm an outsider who need not be consulted?" The Dowager asked.

"Since you put it like that, yes," Lady Grantham replied and took sip of her wine.

Sybil and I walked out of the drawing room "It seems like your mother didn't take it well," I said smirking.

"She's probably just tired of Grandma still trying to control Downton," Sybil replied.

"So where are you going?" Sybil asked.

"I was going to go fetch Branson to take me to the hospital to see my brother," I responded.

"And you?" I asked.

"Well I was going to go for a walk but can I ride with you to the hospital?" Sybil asked.

"Of course," I answered.

Sybil and I walked to the garage and Branson was surprised to see us.

"Branson can you take us to the hospital?" I asked.

"Of course m'lady," Branson said.

Sybil and I climb in the back seat and Branson gets in the car and starts the car and we're off to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Branson for making you drive this late," I apologized.

"It's not a problem m'lady," Branson answered.

The rest of the ride was silent once we arrived at the hospital I got out the car and walk to the entrance and open the door. I walked over to Lt. Daniel Linton's bed to check up on him. I sat on a chair next to his bed. He looked from his book that he was reading.

"Hello Claire. How's my little sister doing?" Daniel asked.

"I'm doing just fine I'm still kind of shaken up from last night," I said sighing.

"Speaking of that how is the lad?" Daniel asked.

"Lt. Courtenay is stable he's being watched more so he won't try to commit suicide again," I said.

"How are you coping with your situation?" I asked.

"Considering I'm missing my left foot and now considered a cripple I''m not coping to well," Daniel said slightly raising his voice.

"Be lucky you're alive. many men would rather be missing a foot than be dead or missing both," I said.

"You're right I'm sorry for sounding ungrateful," Daniel said.

Daniel and I continued to talk to each other until I realized how late it was.

"Goodbye for now, Daniel," I said.

"Bye Claire," Daniel replied.

* * *

It's a sunny Saturday afternoon and Downton Abbey was full of commotion to start changing the main house into a convalescent home.

"Why will we only have officers? Surely all wounded men will need to convalesce," I said.

"The hospital is for officers, and the whole idea is to have a complimentary convalescent home," Dr. Clarkson replied.

"Of course, but I don't know if we can make that an absolute rule," I stated.

"If the world were logical, I would rather agree with you," Mrs. Crawley said.

"Which comes with no surprise," The Dowager said standing in the doorway.

"You would not, I imagine," Mrs. Crawley responded.

"You imagine right. What these men will need is rest and relaxation. Will that be achieved by mixing ranks and putting everyone on edge?" The Dowager remarked and left.

The day carried on. I walked around Downton, making sure all the nurses were at work. I helped out a couple of soldiers here and there, making small conversations. I start making empty beds and as I finish I look up to see a bunch of officers coming in the doors of the Abbey. I was everywhere, I had to officers settle to in to getting them books or medicine, or writing letters. Some of the officers even flirted me while I was helping them but I graciously turned them down.

I hadn't spoken to Edward for some time now. Not since the attempt in fact. I'd seen him often enough, and very nearly approached him, but always given up. I'd walked by, or given Edward's shaving things to Thomas, a nurse, or a maid. I was too angry. And you're not supposed to be angry with someone who's sick.

I've sent Thomas to be his company or go on walks with him. Now Downton is a convalescence home and there would be no way to avoid him. I was currently helping an officer into his bed and Thomas came by helped.

"Lt. Courtenay wishes you would come see him again. You're not helping him he's already depressed and talking to you makes him happier," Thomas said.

"You already know why I won't go back," I replied.

"Yes, but it's been three days. Just talk to him," Thomas said.

"Would you talk to someone who made you relive your worst nightmare?" I asked.

"No, but I think you should consider it for Lt. Courtenay sake," Thomas said.

I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just get him ready to go for a walk," I said.

Thomas left and I followed behind him.

Thomas was helping Edward into his coat and giving him his cane. I walked behind him and Thomas started walking with Edward outside but left and I grabbed Edward's arm gently.

"Claire?" Edward said.

"I thought you would never speak to me again," Edward said.

"I might've not talked to you longer. Had it not been for Thomas who convinced me to walk with you and talk," I said.

It was quiet you could hear the gravel crunching under our feet.

"You told me you were different. What did you mean by that?" Edward asked.

"It's a long story," I said sighing. "Could you tell me?" Edward asked while looking me.

I stopped and Edward stopped too.

"You don't have to tell me," Edward said. "No I want to. I just think we should sit while I tell it," I said.

I see a bench and I linked arms with Edward and walk towards the bench. I help him on the bench and sit down.

"I didn't always live the lavish life like I do now but at one point and time I was an orphan," I started.

And so I told my story.

As I told my story Edward didn't ask any questions or interject he just listened. By the end of my story there were tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

"You're crying?" Edward asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I felt a tear on my hand," Edward said.

"My attempted suicide reminded of you Jasper's suicide. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and to make relive a nightmare from your past," Edward apologized.

Edward reached for my hand and grabbed it.

"You wouldn't try again, would you?"I asked.

"And who would be there to stop me if I did?" Edward asked coldly.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

I wanted to strike him, it was the only acceptable way to express how appalled Edward had made me, but I didn't.

"I'm sorry Claire, I hadn't meant to say it, but in my darkest times, in the dead of night, I'd thought of it. Of wandering out to the lake Nurse Crawley had walked me to the other day and drowning myself. There wouldn't be anyone to rescue me out there, no one to find me until it was too late," Edward said darkly.

Just hearing him say that gave me chills down my spine and me forget my anger that was towards Edward. I gently grab Edward's hand.

I drew Edward in and embraced him tightly.

Edward stiffened in shock at the sudden embrace,but he leaned into it and he let out a sad huff of breath against my shoulder.

Edward dropped his cane and wrapped his own arms around me mimicking the tight embrace, shaking as he tried to keep his composure, whispering.

"How do you do it? How do you wake up every morning and find the strength to go on? Its so tiring, waking up, knowing there isn't anything for me out here and still finding it in myself to continue breathing and living. I just want it to end, I want everything to stop hurting so much,"

You have to," I nearly begged. "Because if you give up, then Jack wins," I said and pulled back, and stroked Edward's hair.

"You can't leave me here, you just can't. Not after what you put me through," I said with a small smile.

"Claire, do you forgive me now?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward. I do forgive you," I said. I could see a small smile forming on Edward's lip.

"We must be getting back. It's getting dark," I said.

"Could you hand me my cane please, we should walk a bit more, for practice." He held out his hand and added cheekily, "and maybe you can find a way for me to promise you the rest of week as well,"

I was surprised by the levity of that statement, and I handed Edward back his cane.

"This time I want to try to get use to the cane," Edward said gently pushing away my hand that he had felt appear at his elbow, attempting to steady him.

"If you lot don't let me practice, I'll never learn to do this on my own," He gave a nervous laugh. "You're right, I'd love to see the process you made over the past couple of days." I said.

Edward started walking with his cane and started tapping it on the ground. Edward made it back to Downton without stumbling.

"Edward that was great. You made it all the way here without stumbling," I said proudly.

We walk into Downton and I help him out of his greatcoat and help him towards on his into a sitting position on the bed. Then I sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Edward, can you promise me something?" I asked. "What?" Edward inquired.

"Will you at least promise to be here tomorrow so I can read with you?" I asked.

"Nurse Linton, I don't know what you see in me that makes you think I'm worth saving, but I can promise you I will be there tomorrow," Edward said.

"Edward, there is a lot about you that is worth saving. You probably don't see that right now," I said.

"I wish could have your optimistic mood, Claire," Edward sighed.

"We'll work on it, you and I," I said smiling.

"I would like that very much, Claire. Thank you," Edward said.

"Goodnight Edward," I said.

"Goodnight Clarissa," Edward replied.

I got up from my seat and left the convalesce area with a smile on my face.


End file.
